When the elastic steering coupling breaks in a vehicle, a fatal accident usually results. The present invention features a metal steering coupling support device for use in combination with the standard elastic steering coupling in a vehicle. The steering coupling support device of the present invention provides strength to the steering gear coupling, helping to ensure that the steering coupling doesn't fail completely. The steering coupling support device is constructed from metal so it is more durable than the elastic counterpart. This can help save time and money by preventing frequent part replacements.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.